


Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

by urpiercedclixt



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flower Shop Owner Gulf, Fucked Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Mew, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urpiercedclixt/pseuds/urpiercedclixt
Summary: Mew loves killing- He also loves Gulf. This poses a problem for anyone that sets their sights on the pretty flower shop owner.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 381





	Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> You might need a shower after this one

The flower shop always smelled pretty, several different aromatic blooms lined the glass walls and hung from the ceiling in sweet little woven baskets handmade by the owner of the shop himself. It was a lovely little place where old ladies would feel right at home and men who forgot important occasions rushed in and out of. Mew with his dark hoodies, perpetual frown and all the blood literally and metaphorically covering his hands didn't really fit in and he knew that. He didnt come in here often, he hung around at the beginning when he had set his sights on the pretty owner and stalked him, analytical brain planning the best way to squeeze life out of his long unblemished neck and how best to dispose of the body. 

Gulf was the perfect victim, he had thought- shy, introverted and cut off from family. Mew had really been relishing that kill, stalked him and kept track of his movements for days but one development ruined all his careful planning. 

He realised Gulf was… awkward, clumsy. Always tripping over his own feet, accidentally tipping over flower pots that he spent days to carefully create. Mixing wrong colours in his admittedly lovely flower arrangements. Leaving his car door open in dangerous areas. The straw that broke the camel's back was when one early morning, he rushed towards the shop later than he normally opened up, full speed, directly towards the glassdoor without pausing to open it first. It took Mew a split second to make the decision to blow his cover, step in and rescue the precious man from himself. 

He had been very grateful, constantly making wai and inviting Mew in to thank him for "rescuing my clumsy ass."

It was that moment, warm sparkling eyes guilelessly and appreciatively staring at him, delicate fingers unwittingly waving in a stalker and serial killer into what was most likely a safe space to him- that Mew decided to appoint himself as sole guardian and protector of this lovely creature. He wasn't sure how the young man survived this long but it looked like Mew was going to have to make sure that he survived a lot longer. 

He had been frank with Gulf, no point in lying- he'd be dead before he reached a phone to call the authorities. Gulf had furrowed a brow and told him killing people was not very nice. That type of reaction reaffirmed Mew's decision, Gulf really needed protection. He was too pure. Too good. 

Their relationship progressed, they stayed friends and Mew watched over him and gradually his "hobby" took a backseat to making sure Gulf was okay. Their relationship transitioned from friendship to sex not too long after and suddenly Mew, psychopath and friendly neighborhood serial killer who had killed all his pets as a child for fun and hadn't stopped since experiencing the exhilarating release that came with taking a life, had a cute boyfriend that he like liked and had heart stopping sex with. 

It was unconscionable really.

Not that Gulf wasn't curious about his 'hobby' - he never seemed to understand that Mew's brain got all its good hormones from wreaking havoc and destroying lives the same way growing and tending to beautiful things made him happy. He didn't pretend to understand it but simply accepted. 

"That's just how you are Phi. But I trust you with me and my flowers so you can't be so bad right?" Followed by a wide smile. So ofcourse course Mew went ahead and fell in love. 

Now, here he was in his cute boyfriend's shop, looking for him, hoping he hadn't offed himself with a bag of compost or something. 

"Gulf, baby? Where are-"

"Oh P'Mew, you're here? Why are you here?" Gulf emerged from his tiny backroom office, looking delighted but confused to see him. He normally didn't come in much, just hung around unseen and appeared to drive Gulf home at the end of the day. 

Which brought him to his problem du jour.

"You have a call soon yeah?" He said with false cheer, noting the way Gulf's eyes changed from happy to shifty as hell in a second. 

Last night, just before emerging from the shadows to drive his baby home, a policeman walked into his shop. The last customer for the day. He was young and objectively attractive, swaggering in and, after 30 mins, out of the flower shop. Mew wasn't scared of the cops. He had covered his tracks a bit too meticulously and was virtually non-existent in any official records. Basically, the pig had no reason to be in his baby’s flower shop unless he had a girlfriend to suck up to and Mew had a good idea of why he was there.

Gulf had been quick to reassure him, the officer had become worried for him, seeing him all alone in such a bad area of the city and wanted to check if he was getting any trouble. Well trained in rebuffing advances since he and Mew became official, Gulf had dismissed his concerns and gave the excuse of needing to lockdown his shop in a few minutes. The cocky officer had insisted on taking Gulf’s business phone number and giving him a call today. The flower shop owner knew his boyfriend was dangerously possessive and though Mew would never be violent towards him, it was entirely for the officer’s benefit that he was not seen talking to Gulf for too long.

That night, Mew reassured his cute boyfriend that he didn't blame him one bit. After a long and very good fuck where he affirmed their relationship very vigously, Mew cleaned up his tired boyfriend and settled down with his self built desktop to find out everything he could about the man. His research showed that he was a patrol officer, with no detective training whatsoever and likely no ambitions to get there, confirming Mew’s suspicions that he was there to try his luck with the good looking, innocent and seemingly lonely shopkeeper. Gulf, noticing Mew wasnt cuddled with him like he usually was, had found him in his study, angrily staring at the man’s personal details on his screen, blood boiling and eyes flashing. The sweet man immediately banned him from stalking and murdering the man, ever, reassuring Mew that he would let him down gently and the officer would never bother him again. 

“P’Mew you don’t have to be here for my call… or don't you trust me?” His eyes went all sweet and sad but Mew wasn't falling for it. He might be the psychopath here but his baby knew how to manipulate him well.

He grabbed Gulf wrist as gently as he could with the undercurrent of anger still bubbling inside him and let him back into the office. “Ofcourse baby, I trust you, I just want to make sure you are as comfortable as possible during the call. That’s my job after all…”

****  
Gulf gripped the table tight, knuckles white, as Mew’s thick veiny cock slid in deep. “Hmm.. still loose and wet from this morning huh…” His boyfriend growled right in his ear as he settled and the intrusion filled his bruised hole. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Yes he was still stretched from this morning but Mew’s cock was wide enough to burn. Mew soothed him by dropping soft wet kisses at the back of his neck. A big hand put pressure on his back forcing him to lean forward and grabbed his ass to pull and spread him wide. One of Mew’s big thumbs brushed against his bruised, stretched rim, making him whimper and clench down involuntarily.

“Aww look at you baby, all nice and spread out for me. You’re pretty everywhere…”

He ground up, hitting Gulf’s prostate dead on making him scream as pleasure raced up his spine and spread all over his body. He was half clothed. His pants and underwear completely gone but his t-shirt was still on. Mew on the other hand was fully clothed with only his jeans zipper undone. The difference in their clothing states only serving to turn him on more. This was how it went ever since he met Mew that fateful day. Everything about the man seemed to tick all the boxes Gulf never even knew was there. His big frame, deep husky voice, the fact that he was a real life psychopath…

A sudden thrust had Gulf pushing back and whining, practically begging, regardless of the fact that he had been fucked twice in the past 24 hours. Mew held his hips still, reminding him of the strength he had in those hands when his desperate wiggling didn't even shake the bigger man’s hold. “Calm down baby, still too early to get excited. You have an officer of the law to attend to yeah?”

Right on cue, the phone started to ring and Mew, the bastard, started to rock his hips softly, teasing him and making him desperate for more. 

“P’Mew, P-Please.. Oh fuck-”

“Don’t be rude baby, pick up the phone. Talk to the nice officer.”

Gulf managed, shaky hand reaching out to pick up the receiver. Just as he clutched to the black plastic like a lifeline, Mew leaned back into his chair and pulled him back with him, the tighter angle pushing him in deeper and causing Gulf to shudder helplessly. 

A few months ago, the handsome devil had rescued from from doing something incredibly stupid. Freshly rescued and probably influenced by some adrenaline, Gulf had felt what could be described as a bit of hero worship. Things escalated when the man followed him inside and told him he needed protecting, explained that his years of experience as a serial killer made him the perfect candidate to do the job and threatened to snuff the life out of him if he so much as made the wrong move, all in the same sentence. The vague attraction he felt exploded into what would become a full blown obsession and later, a deep love. It was so fucked up, how the fact that Mew killed people for fun turned him on like nobody ever did but he couldn't hide it nor deny it. Mew loved him, owned him, would kill for him in a heartbeat and that was enough to override any voice of common sense that arose every once in a while. He got off how dangerous Mew was. He loved the monster lurking just under his skin. If only his parents could see him now.

“Pick up the call, darling…” Mew’s voice tinged with something dark, brought him from his reverie. His breath was shaky, how was he supposed to survive this call while acting like he wasn't being screwed out of the remaining shreds of decency he had left. Mew’s teasing thrusted ended abruptly and Gulf stubbornly thrust back or at least tried to but his boyfriend’s strong hands held him still. “Now, baby, don't make me repeat myself…”

He placed the receiver on his ear finally and was rewarded with a long deep stroke which served to make him choke on the “Hello” that spilled out of him.

_“Sawadee kha, Nong Kanawut, thank you so much for taking the time to speak to me today, we are patrolling the area and I just wanted to check with you to... ”_

All the officer was saying fell on deaf ears as he was too busy trying to hold on to his composure while Mew took him apart one thrust at a time. Mew used his incredible strength -honed from years of keeping a great gym regimen and moving bodies to places where they would be disposed off- to pull him up and push him right back down his cock, making sure all his strokes were deep and perfect enough to set his entire body on fire and scramble what was left of his thinking faculties. 

_“Nong Kanawut?”_

“Yes? I- I’m listening?” God he sounded fucked out already. 

Mew’s hand sneaked under his shirt to tweak a nipple harshly as he thrust directly against his prostate. Gulf’s mouth fell open in a silent scream but the officer droned on, _“This province is one of the most dangerous according to our records and someone as nice as you are shouldnt be working alone. I’ve noticed that you keep late hours sometimes and that's not...”_ Despite his state, Gulf picked up on that last sentence and thought- _P’Mew is so gonna kill him if he doesn't keep his trap shut._ Mew must have had the same train of thought because he pinched the nipple a bit harsher, which only caused him to jerk and clench around the Mew’s cock.

“It's not polite to ignore someone you are talking to sweetie,” Mew’s sounded calm and composed but Gulf knew he wasn't as unaffected as he liked to seem.

“Um, I’m - ugh - I’m fine. I have great neighbours that look out for me and I- I’ve taken some- ah- self defense classes in the past.”

When he finished, he pushed the receiver to his chest to muffle the long needy whine he let out as Mew filled him up slow and steady, never giving him what he really wanted, which was a nice rough fuck, but at the same time giving him too much. His nerve endings lit up like fireworks anytime Mew hit his sweet spot and- damn I cant survive this- it's too much!

Mew pulled his arm that held the phone back to his ear and he caught the last of the officer’s sentence, _“...can come around everyday to check on you, I can even walk you to your car…”_

Ofcourse, his crazy boyfriend started to speak over him, whispering directly into his unoccupied ear, “You know, I only came here to make sure you had a comfortable place to seat but it looks like I’ve got the best view huh? I can just sit back and relax to watch your perky little ass swallow up my big cock… You were made for me huh baby? All mine to use and ruin.” Gulf quickly pushed the receiver back to his chest as he was lifted higher and brought back down even harder over and over again. Mew was using him like his favourite fleshlight and he kept trying and failing to hold in the sounds he was making. 

“P’Mew please, let me-”

“Answer the nice man…”

The phone was back at his ear again, _“...are you there?”_

“Yes,” Gulf gasped “I think I have some network issues...um...don't worry about me, I’m- I’m very capable of taking care of myself!” The last part was high pitched and rushed but it was a miracle he wasn't crying out Mew’s name into the receiver instead but he couldn't do it anymore. He slammed the phone back into the cradle as he heard Mew’s evil chuckle behind him. 

Mew wasted no time, pushing him over the table and getting up to lean over him, cock not leaving the snug confines of his hole for a second. “Do you think he noticed?” he asked, “Do you think he heard that you were losing your mind over my cock?”

“I- I-”

Before he could form a sentence Mew pulled back and slammed into him abruptly and Gulf actually screamed this time with no reason to hold back. Mew did not pause, slamming into him over and over again, ripping loud noises from Gulf’s lips. 

“You are mine, Gulf. Only mine!”

“I’m yours!” Gulf gasped back helplessly, arching his back to give Mew even more access to reach even deeper into his very enthusiastic body. He had no leverage, no strength or even the will to fuck back… he just let Mew take and take to his heart’s content.

A big hand reached around to his front to grab his leaking cock, jerking it as fast as Mew was pounding into his ass. It was all too much for Gulf and a particularly rough thrust had him unhinged, cumming with a scream of his lover’s name. Mew got even rougher if possible, groaning as he snapped his hips hard enough to shake the table.

“Thats it baby doll, I love it when you come on my cock like that, you get so fucking tight- oh fuck- I’m cuming-” Mew jerked deep into Gulf’s hole and stayed there, panting as he climaxed inside. Gulf slumped completely on his work table, having no energy to do anything else as Mew’s bulk practically suffocated him.

They both tried to catch their breath after a few minutes. Mew’s sliding out as Gulf winced. He wasn't letting his boyfriend near his ass for the next five years. He was unbelievably sore but also deeply satisfied and well fucked out. Mew carried him back to the chair and cuddled him close. 

“Do you think he’ll listen?” Gulf asked, his voice soft and tired but also amused.

Mew held him tighter, he sounded almost petulant, “If he ever comes back here i’ll skin him alive and wrap your next birthday present with the leather.”

Gulf laughed, “P’Meewww….”

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you have a social media au to finish and a pile of work to do?
> 
> Write nsfw one-shots ofcourse!
> 
> Follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/mewgulfffs) and read my [ abo au ](https://twitter.com/mewgulfffs/status/1242482694681964544?s=20)
> 
> Comment, critiques, questions and contributions welcome :)


End file.
